The present invention relates to a spray gun which dispenses a coating material. The gun comprises a housing in which there is defined at least one channel through which the coating material flows and at least one gas channel. The channels lead to a connection end to which an appropriate nozzle attachment, selected from a kit of several such attachments, is secured. The nozzle attachment serves to atomize and spray the coating material.
The present invention is directed, in particular, to spray guns for spraying liquid materials, for example paint. The invention is, however, also applicable for spraying powdered coating materials.